Dead Fantasy
Dead Fantasy is a series of five CG movies created by Monty Oum, featuring female cast from the Final Fantasy series and the Dead or Alive series battling it out in a "friendly" sparring match. Dead Fantasy I In July 2007, due to his success in creating the CG movie Haloid, which featured Metroid femme fatale Samus Aran and Dead or Alive 4 secret character Spartan-458 (aka Nicole) versus each other while fighting Halo series' Covenant, Monty Oum started creating Dead Fantasy. The first installment was posted in October 2007 and was received with open arms by fans of both series. Characters Introduced ;Yuna : Type: Ranged, Utility Fighting Style: Gunner Weapon: Magic, Tiny Bee, Items Yuna is a character from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 and is the first character introduced in Dead Fantasy . Yuna begins the show running through an enormous ancient temple while being pursued by two shadowed figures who later turn out to be Kasumi and Ayane. She puts up a fair fight against the two kunoichi, but ultimately needs help to even the odds. She is average in speed, but can shoot projectiles from a distance (Energy based bullets). She is also equipped with Potions and Ethers, which she used to revive Tifa in Dead Fantasy II. Her one-on-one battle will evidently be with Kasumi, as shown when she knocked the young ninja inside one of the lunar portals. ;Kasumi : Type: Balanced Fighting Style: Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu Weapon: Ninja Magic, Ninjatō, Tanto Kasumi is an exiled ninja, who's fighting style is the Mugen Tenshin Style Ninjitsu. Kasumi appears as she normally appears in the DOA games; teleport. Kasumi makes a fair fight using her ninja power and her knife for self-defense. Kasumi is partially weak in Dead Fantasy as she takes a lot of damage from the FF girls, however she was able to hold her own against all three of them at one point in DF II, when she is defending Ayane. In the end of DFII where Rinoa uses her Sorceress power to teleport the DOA girls, Yuna pushes Kasumi and now the two are somewhere waiting to fight again in DFIV. ;Ayane : Type: Agile, Magical Fighting Style: Mugen Tenshin Hajin Mon Ninjutsu Weapon: Ninja Magic, Energy Sword "Genra" Ayane is Kasumi's half-sister and a ninja with the fighting styles of Hajin Mon Style Ninjutsu. She appears along side Kasumi fighting Yuna in the first DF until Rikku appears. Ayane is very powerful and she gives a great deal to the FF girls. In one part of DFII, she uses her Ninpo power, just like the one she did from her ending in Dead or Alive 4 to destroy the building. In the end of DFII, she and Rikku are teleported far away only to fight again ;Rikku : Type: Agile Fighting Style: Thief Weapon: Twin Blades Rikku is a character from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. She comes to Yuna's aid soon into Dead Fantasy I, stealing Ayane's weapon but then returning it to keep things fair. She's extremely fast and reliable, protecting Yuna throughout Dead Fantasy I and then an MP-less Tifa in Dead Fantasy II. In an undetermined Dead Fantasy she will be facing off against Ayane, as she was the one to kick Ayane into one of the portals Rinoa set. Monty has stated that Rikku will be going through multiple dressphere changes in Dead Fantasy III and had set up a contest where artists would draw designs for the dressphere changes Rikku could go through. We will soon see what he has picked. ;Hitomi : Type: Strong Fighting Style: Karate Weapon: Fists Hitomi appears just in time in the first DF to help aid Kasumi and Ayane fight off Yuna and Rikku. Hitomi is the only person in DF that doesn't have magical powers. So she can't shoot fireballs or anything magical like the other girls can. However, Hitomi is very powerful as her fists are hard as a brick wall. She makes a great opponent for Tifa, but she's at a disadvantage against her as Tifa is able to utilize magic but unlike Tifa she does not rely on MP to fight, and therefore; lasts much longer stamina-wise. For the DFIII, she will go head-to-head with Tifa in an all out battle. ;Tifa : Type: Strong, Magical Fighting Style: Zangan-Ryu Martial Arts Weapon: Materia Magic, Fists Tifa is a character in the most popular installment of the FF series, Final Fantasy VII, being main-character-Cloud's lover. She happens to be the most popular character in the DF series so far. Tifa appears at the very end of Dead Fantasy I, saving Yuna and Rikku by dispatching all three Dead or Alive girls at once with her martial arts ability. She arrives sporting a multitude of materia, although she does not utilize it until Dead Fantasy II. So far, she is the only member on the Final Fantasy side that uses her fists, matching up with Hitomi from the DOA series. She is evidently equipped with, at minimum, the following materia: Fire, Ice, Lightning, Time, Gravity, Barrier, and Contain. Her one-on-one opponent will be Hitomi, whom she was seen tackling into Rinoa's portal before they blasted off into the sky. Dead Fantasy II The 2nd installment was posted March 2008 and was also featured at the Anime Boston convention on March 23, 2008. This segment introduced the use of magic on both sides of the battle and is a good 7 minutes longer then Dead Fantasy I. Characters Introduced ;Rachel : Type: Tank Fighting Style: Demon Hunter Weapon: Fiend Magic, Warhammer, Peluda Tail (whip) Rachel is a scantily-clad Fiend Hunter appearing in the new X-box version of Ninja Gaiden. DOA fans were shocked to see Rachel as she is from another Tecmo game helping out the DOA girls (just like how everyone was shocked to see Kairi of Kingdom Hearts helping out the FF girls). Rachel is powerful in every sense of the word. Her warhammer is a very useful weapon as it can hit anyone hard. Rachel was about to get pushed into the portal Rinoa made by Kairi. However, Rachel avoided her and headed to attack Rinoa. But Rachel didn't succeed as Rinoa had teleported everyone to different areas for a one-on-one fight. ;Rinoa : Type: Agile, Magical Fighting Style: Sorcery Weapon: Sorceress Power, Vanishing Star, Silenced Tear Rinoa is a character from Final Fantasy VIII. Rinoa's appearance was a surprise to many viewers. A 17-year-old Sorceress and love interest to Final Fantasy VIII protagonist Squall Leonhart, Rinoa has not made many appearances outside of her debut game. She wields her own version of her boy's icon weapon, the gunblade, in one hand and her icon weapon, the Blaster Edge, in the other while simultaneously implementing the Sorceress Power with her angel wings unfurled. She saves the match's combatants from a fiery fate in a pool of lava by solidifying the environment in ice, then she too joins the fray. After demonstrating telekinetic powers and the FFVIII spells Tornado and Ultima, she utilizes the power of the Lunar Cry to conjure portals from the moon and separate the girls for a series of one-on-one brawls. Although Kairi was intending to knock Rachel into one of these portals, Rachel made it to Rinoa instead and was blasted off with her, heralding a massive magical battle between the Sorceress and the fiend hunter come Dead Fantasy V. ;Kairi : Type: Agile Fighting Style: Valor Weapon: Oathkeeper, Oblivion, Kairi's Keyblade, Valor Form '' Kairi is a 15-year-old schoolgirl from the hit videogame '''Kingdom Hearts', also made by Square, the creators of Final Fantasy. She is the wielder of the keyblade. She once helped save entire worlds from a consuming darkness called the Heartless by assisting Sora, her love interest aswell as he himself holding feelings for Kairi, with the help of select characters from both the Disney and the Final Fantasy series. Little was seen of her fighting ability, as she arrived close to the end of Dead Fantasy II almost as an afterthought to Rinoa's grand arrival and was given little chance to show off around Rinoa's displays of Sorceress power. Befor Kairi has the chance to fight after being summoned, she jumps into ther air, and turnes into Valor form; a form consisting of a red colored outfit while wielding two keyblades. Ironicly, the two she uses are the keyblades Roxas (Sora's "other half") wields: Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Her one-on-one opponent is unknown, as she fell into one of Rinoa's portals alone while going for Rachel. Dead Fantasy III Dead Fantasy III premiered on July 10, 2009. A preview of Dead Fantasy III was shown at Fanimecon 2009 and Anime Boston 2009. This segment was only five minutes, half as long as part II. Characters Introduced Part III stars Tifa and Hitomi fighting inside an abandoned church after being sent through a portal that Rinoa created in part II. The girls face off in a fierce fight with both fighting fairly evenly until Tifa uses Materia to blind Hitomi. Hitomi, however, turns the fight around while fighting blind, knocking Materia out of Tifa one by one and using them against her until the finale, when she smashes Tifa through a wall, knocking the remaining Materia out of her in the process. Helena Douglas was featured briefly at the end of part III. She enters a room containing numerous Kasumi clones held in suspension tanks and releases them, which will appear in part IV. Dead Fantasy IV Dead Fantasy IV premiered on July 20, 2009. IT was previewed at Fanimecon 2009 with Dead Fantasy III. The trailer was created by Yuna800. The concept of Dead Fantasy IV was inspired by the opening of Final Fantasy VIII, where it begins on the beach, words are displayed, Yuna and Kasumi are fighting in the flower field (in which Rinoa appears in the FFVIII opening), and the song that is played is Liberi Fatali. Like DFIII, DFIV is also five minutes. Characters Introduced Yuna and Kasumi are the two characters announced for part IV, as well as Kairi who appeared in the beginning.Kairi is on a beach and picks up a white feather, then the screen switches to Yuna vs. Kasumi, who fought to a standstill until Kasumi's clones, who were sent by Helena from DFIII, came. (Kasumi is also shown fighting the clones, this means that Helena is against both sides) Yuna then transformed into her summoner form, which was the way she appeared in Final Fantasy X. She summoned the aeons Shiva, Ifrit, Valefor, Ixion and Bahamut. The aeons fought the clones but in the end they were out numbered and killed. When the clones were about to deliver the final blow, Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) appeared and Kasumi forced the clones to retreat. Cloud and Yuna then rode off on his motorbike, with her resting on his back. The screen then shows a flashback of Tifa on Zack's cliff that begins Cloud and Tifa's story of how they came to this "game." Trivia *Originally part III was suppose to be Rikku and Ayane, but according to a poll made by Monty Oums, part III now stars Tifa and Hitomi by fan's request from the poll. External Links * Game Trailers Category:Fandom